


El reino mágico

by Kate_Hoshina



Series: Traducciones [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, POV Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Soft Ben Solo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Hoshina/pseuds/Kate_Hoshina
Summary: Rey quiere ir a Disneyland. Ben quiere ser un buen novio y llevarla, incluso si eso significa ser totalmente infeliz.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Traducciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915291
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. La entrada

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic Kingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710878) by [BiscuitsForPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiscuitsForPotter/pseuds/BiscuitsForPotter). 



Si de Ben dependiese, evitaría las multitudes por el resto de su vida. Pasaría sus días en sitios tranquilos. Solo él, una taza de té verde y una considerable pila de libros.

Es lo que siempre había deseado desde que tenía memoria.

Y entonces Rey había llegado a su vida.

Rey, que amaba cantar las canciones de las películas de dibujos con sus amigos. Rey, que ponía animada música pop en el garaje en el que trabajaba como mecánica. Rey, que podía hacerse amiga de la persona que estuviese delante de ella en la cola del supermercado.

Fue únicamente por ella que se hicieron amigos para empezar. Si esa responsabilidad hubiese recaído sobre los hombros de Ben, habría permanecido en un incómodo silencio; demasiado tímido, demasiado intimidado para avanzar más allá de un "hola". Le habría llevado mucho tiempo llegar a término con su amistad, incluso meses. Una chica como ella, un chico como él… No eran exactamente como dos gotas de agua.

Y aun así había entrado con fuerza en su mundo y había tirado abajo los muros que había construido alrededor de sí mismo, ladrillo a ladrillo, hasta que apenas fue capaz de reconocer a la relativamente feliz persona en la que se había convertido.

Se conocieron la primera semana de su primer año en la universidad de Chandrila, siendo asignados como compañeros de laboratorio durante el primer semestre en Física 110. Había estado actuando de forma irritante ese día, obligado a estar sentado una hora tras otra de actividades para romper el hielo hasta querer pegar un puñetazo en la pared y encerrarse en su habitación con su deteriorada edición de _En el camino_.

Entonces Rey hizo su aparición, vestida de la cabeza a los pies en la mezcla de ropa más brillante que había visto y con una sonrisa aún más brillante en su rostro. Estuvo intrigado inmediatamente por sus ojos (unos inmensos pozos de un suave color avellana). Le embaucaron con su honestidad y amabilidad, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su original peinado.

–Es como mi madre solía hacerlo–. Fue toda la información que le dio cuando le preguntó por los tres moños en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Hubo un momento en el que Ben estuvo seguro de haber dicho lo que no debía. Como hacía siempre. Sus ojos pardos se encendieron con tristeza, las comisuras de su boca temblaron, pero fuese lo que fuese lo que la había molestado, se recuperó rápidamente.

–Bueno, ¿qué tal el comedor?– dijo efusivamente, una sonrisa volvió a extenderse por su rostro– ¿Sabías que tienen pizza _todos y cada uno de los días_?

Y aunque Ben no le había dado mucha importancia a un comedor que servía distintas variantes de la misma pizza grasienta siete días a la semana, la emoción de Rey era contagiosa. Se encontró envuelto en cada palabra que ella decía mientras hablaba animadamente en su oreja por el resto de la hora.

Cuando el profesor se despidió de ellos para lo que quedaba de día, Ben estaba acabado.

Le había llevado meses admitirlo y mucho más tiempo hacer algo al respecto, aunque, aparentemente, todo el mundo en el campus sabía que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga, y después de un breve sermón por parte de Armie y Rose y cuatro chupitos de vodka finalmente tuvo el valor de pedirle una cita a Rey seis meses atrás.

Y dijo que sí. ¡Y le besó!

En la patética lista de las cosas que habían ido bien en su vida, pedirle salir a Rey estaba definitivamente en lo alto.

Había algo diferente en Rey. Algo especial. Su presencia en su vida no había cambiado por completo sus hábitos de ermitaño, pero le había arrastrado a suficientes quedadas y fiestas para llegar a acostumbrarse a la idea de tener una vida social.

Aun así algunas cosas eran demasiado para él.

Todavía no le gustaban los lugares abarrotados o las situaciones extenuantes. Lidiaba con ellas por el bienestar de Rey, pero sin duda alguna no eran de su agrado.

Y eso le dejaba con semejante incógnita. Amaba hacer feliz a Rey (se podía decir que vivía para ello).

Pero esto quizá había sido demasiado.

Rey quería ir a Disneyland por su cumpleaños.

_Disneyland._

No es que lo hubiese dicho. Ella no era esa clase de persona que pedía cosas a la gente.

Era simplemente su forma de ser. Le había llevado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de esa actitud suya. A pesar de su expresiva apariencia de extrovertida, animada y social mariposa, Ben sabía que era increíblemente tímida cuando le tocaba verbalizar lo que quería. Normalmente le restaba importantia o lo ignoraba, diciendo que no importaba.

Para Ben había sido confuso al principio y simplemente siguió adelante con sus propios deseos por un tiempo, dando por hecho que, sencillamente, Rey no tenía una opinión muy definida sobre qué ingredientes quería en su pizza o en qué habitación prefería vivir. Él había crecido rodeado de personas con opiniones muy firmes y con una voluntad de hierro, pero tras dos años como compañeros de laboratorio y amigos, y otros seis meses saliendo, por fin empezaba a _hablar Rey_.

Rey sí que expresaba lo que quería. Solo que no en voz alta.

Lo hacía con los ojos.

Ben siempre podía averiguar qué es lo que quería o necesitaba con solo mirarla a esos mismos ojos que había encontrado tan intrigantes cuando se encontraron por primera vez. Recordaba la mirada que había visto en ellos ese día (aquella ocasión en la que habló sobre su pelo y su madre), se habían vuelto melancólicos, pero solo por un momento. La mayor parte del tiempo sus ojos eran brillantes y curiosos, y cuando miraba algo que quería, como un pan de chocolate tras la vitrina de la panadería del Starbucks del sindicato de estudiantes, prácticamente resplandecían.

Ahora era algo imprescindible pedir uno para ella el mismo segundo en el que alcanzasen el mostrador.

Exactamente así se veía mirando hacia Disnayland. Cada vez que conducían por esa carretera, miraba por la ventana con los ojos fijos en la cima del monte Matterhorn. Algunas veces lo hacía con ojos anhelantes, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era con ansia (casi hambrienta).

Esto no había pasado desapercibido para Ben. Había intentado ignorarlo al principio, principalmente porque de verdad que no le gustaba Disneyland. Las multitudes, y el exceso de publicidad, y esperar en una fila… esas eran las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo.

Pero con el paso del tiempo y con la transformación de su amistad con Rey en _algo más_ , descubrió que la idea de hacerla feliz tenía mucho más peso que su resistencia a hacerse infeliz por un día.

– ¿Qué es todo esto?– Rey ladeó su cabeza mientras se sentaba en la mesa para dos del comedor. Sus ojos estaban posados en el sobre azul que él había apoyado contra el salero y el pimentero.

Ben se pasó las manos sudorosas por sus vaqueros oscuros.

–Bueno– dijo con una tímida sonrisa–, resulta que mañana es tu cumpleaños.

Rey parpadeó. Ben miró detenidamente sus ojos, esperando a que respondiese. Algo parecido a la tristeza pasó por ellos, pero solo vagamente. Al momento sus cejas estaban alzadas con anticipación. Cuando él no dijo nada, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el sobre en lugar de darle una respuesta directa, estas se alzaron aún más.

–Ben Solo, ¿qué está pasando?

A pesar de que su tono era firme, el leve temblor en la comisura de sus labios le dijo que quizá había hecho lo correcto al sorprenderla.

–Es tu regalo de cumpleaños. Pensé que es algo que querías. Quiero decir, espero que sea así.

–Ben, no necesito nad–

–Los cumpleaños son sobre lo que se quiere, no sobre necesidades, Rey.

Suspiró hastiada.

–Vale. No _quiero_ nada.

–Por favor–. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa– Solo ábrelo y entonces me dices si sigues sin quererlo.

Ahora con el ceño fruncido, agarró el sobre de la mesa y lo abrió mientras sus ojos desconfiados no dejaban los de él.

Ben contuvo la respiración mientras metía la mano y sacaba la entrada que había impreso en la biblioteca . Tenía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Y si había malinterpretado toda la situación y no quería ir a Disneyland? ¿Y si pensaba que era demasiado y se enfadaba porque se había gastado alrededor de doscientos dólares? Era muy ahorrativa y…

–¿Ben?– su voz apenas llegó a cruzar la mesa, casi imperceptible. Sostuvo la entrada aún doblada entre sus temblorosas manos. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, abiertos como platos, nunca la había visto así. –¿Esto es lo que creo que es?

–Bueno, si crees que son unas entradas para Disneyland, entonces sí.

Quizá debería haber dicho algo un poco más inteligente, nunca había sido muy ingenioso. Aunque la verdad, ella tampoco. Era una de las razones porque las que funcionaban tan bien juntos.

–Ben, yo… esto es… _¡Oh dios mío!_

Rey se puso de pie de un salto, corrió al otro lado de la mesa y se abalanzó sobre él. Enredó los brazos sobre sus hombros mientras hundía la cabeza en su cuello.

–¡Gracias!–gritó.–Nunca he estado y…y ¡Oh dios mío!

Cuando Rey se separó un poco, Ben pudo echarle otro vistazo a sus ojos. Estaban iluminados con una alegría con la que jamás los había visto brillar. Y eso eran palabras mayores. Se limitó a sonreírla de vuelta, saboreando el trabajo bien hecho. El angustioso peso que se había asentado en su estómago durante varios días mientras debatía consigo mismo sobre el regalo por fin había salido flotando, dejándole ligero y aturdido.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió _aturdido_?

_Siempre te aturdes cuando se trata de Rey._ Contestó una voz en su cabeza.

–¿Entonces nunca has estado?– preguntó mientras ella volvía a su sitio y seguía comiendo el salteado– ¿No viviste en el sur de California? Pensaba que todos los niños iban al menos una vez. Yo he ido muchas veces con alguna que otra niñera.

Rey bajó la mirada al plato –Ben podía asegurar que estaba tratando de ocultar su cara– y empezó a jugar con la comida.

–No todos los niños- murmuró.– Yo nunca he tenido la oportunidad.

Ben parpadeó. Por alguna razón las palabras de Rey trajeron de vuelta la pesadez de su estómago.

Pero casi de inmediato levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa de nuevo iluminando su rostro. El brusco giro de sus emociones casi le provoca un infarto.

–Pero es genial que hayas ido mucho de niño. Dios, ¡tienes que saberlo todo sobre Disnayland! ¡Tienes que enseñarme todas tus partes favoritas!– Ben logró contener las ganas de contestar con brusquedad _¿qué partes favroritas?_ – ¡He oído que la comida es increíble! Y que la figura de Mickey está por todas partes. Y las atracciones son muy divertidas. ¿Y no hay fuegos artificiales? A no ser…

Volvió a frenarse, la cascada de palabras se convirtió inmediatamente en un goteo.

Ben frunció el ceño.

–A no ser ¿qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Rey empezó a juguetear con el tenedor.

–Es solo que… La única vez que he estado en un sitio con atracciones te cobraban por _todo_. No solo por la entrada. Tenías que pagar por cada atracción y por sentarte a ver los fuegos y esas cosas… Quiero decir, la entrada es maravillosa, pero no puedo permitirme–

–Lo único que no está incluido es la comida y los regalos. Y no te preocupes. Yo me encargo.

–¿Tú… tú te encargas? Es decir, ¿que pagas por todo?

–Sep.

Rey entrecerró los ojos. Prácticamente podía ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza.

–¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto? O sea, no pareces exactamente el tipo de chico que quiere sacarse una foto con Mickey.

–Ahí me has pillado–Ben se rió–. Pero en serio. Todo lo que tú quieras. Todo el día. Puedes tener todos los pretzels de Mickey que quieras. Podemos montarnos en la Montaña espacial veinte veces. Lo que sea.

Rey dejó caer el tenedor en el plato con estrépito y rodeó la mesa para volver a abrazarle.

–En serio, Ben. Es lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho nunca por mí .

Se le encogió un poco el estómago, como cada vez que Rey decía algo parecido. Una vez le agradeció seis veces por haberla comprado huevos y leche en la tienda cuando se dejó la cartera en casa. En otra ocasión, cuando compartió su paraguas con ella durante un inesperado aguacero, Rey le miraba como si estuviese hecho de puros rayos de sol.

Había muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Rey, y estaba bien, pero a veces se preguntaba si alguna vez se abriría lo suficiente para contarle por qué unos actos de amabilidad tan simples parecían significar tanto para ella.


	2. El parque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Rey está emocionada y Ben intenta estarlo.

La alarma sonó a las seis y media la mañana siguiente, mucho antes de lo que Ben estaba acostumbrado a despertarse. Especialmente un sábado. Gruñó y hundió la cara más profundamente en la almohada. Había una razón por la que tenía que levantarse antes, lo sabía, pero quizá cinco minutos más no le harían daño…

Su cerebro adormilado fue interrumpido por el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose por la habitación. Un segundo después, sintió una leve presión en lo alto de su espalda.

–¿Ben? Ben. Despierta. Dijiste que necesitábamos levantarnos pronto.

Rey.

Su cumpleaños.

_Disneyland._

Ya le estaban doliendo los pies solo con pensar en todo lo que iba a andar ese día.

–Estoy despierto, estoy despierto.- refunfuñó, apartándose el pelo de la cara y sentándose. Cuando su visión, aún borrosa por el sueño, logró aclararse, se dio cuenta de que Rey no solamente estaba despierta, oh no, ya estaba vestida con unos vaqueros cortos, una camiseta de tirantes de un amarillo brillante y, _joder_ , incluso con unas zapatillas de deporte.

La mirada de Rey se clavó en la suya como la de un cachorro emocionado, ansioso e impaciente porque el día comenzase.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta?– Ben se frotó los ojos y se puso en pie.

–Desde las cinco.

– _¿Las cinco?_

–No podía dormir– Rey se encogió de hombros. Ben notó entonces que también tenía una pequeña mochila colgando de su hombro. Mierda, si que estaba impaciente. Una oleada de pánico le subió por la garganta ante la idea de enfrentarse al día que tenía por delante, pero había elegido hacer eso. Y lo iba a hacer. Por Rey.

–Por supuesto que no podías.– Ben se obligó a animarse un poco a la que rebuscaba en su inmaculadamente organizado armario para sacar una camiseta negra lisa (una de las muchas que tenía)– Hoy vas a ir a Disneyland.

–¡Lo sé!– empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, su alegre sonrisa extendiéndose de oreja a oreja.

La emoción irradiaba de Rey en ondas. Empezó a tamborilear con el pie en el suelo de su habitación mientras él se vestía y cogía la cartera, donde las entradas estaban guardadas y a salvo. Una vez se montaron el coche de Ben veinte minutos después, empezó a agitar la pierna y a arrugar el papel de la bolsa de su habitual pan con chocolate del Starbucks.

Rey siguió estando inquieta, aun cuando entraron al aparcamiento, cogieron el tranvía y se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada.

–¿Estás nerviosa?– preguntó Ben mientras caminaban por la apretujada calle pasada la tienda del Mundo de Disney. De verdad que necesitaba empezar algún tipo de conversación o se quedaría atascado entre la multitud. Miró hacia ella, tenía las manos entrelazadas y su sonrisa apenas era visible– Porque parece que quieres vomitar.

Rey sacudió la cabeza.

–Estoy… No lo sé. Estoy tan emocionada que no sé ni qué hacer conmigo misma. No creo haber estado tan emocionada en mi vida, sinceramente. Nunca me ha gustado hacerme ilusiones. ¿Crees que podrá estar a la altura de la idea que tengo en mi cabeza?– Rey aminoró el paso un momento antes de detenerse abruptamente, su mandíbula casi completamente desencajada. Su respiración se volvió irregular y sus ojos pardos estaban abiertos en su totalidad.

–¿Es… _es eso_?

Ben se giró para ver qué es lo que estaba mirando.

Allí, siguiendo por la plaza y a la derecha, estaba la puerta principal a Disneyland. Ben la conocía como la palma de su mano. ¿Cuántas veces había estado allí de niño? Al menos una docena de veces.

Era inconfundible. Y mientras que avistar la estación de la estación de tren a él no le supuso a penas nada, en Rey el efecto fue inmediato.

Una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y dejó escapar un alto _¡Ha!_ , sus manos subieron inmediatamente a cubrir su boca.

–¿Sigues estando nerviosa?– le dio un codazo y ella solo empezó a saltar aún más.

–¡Ben! ¡Estamos aquí! ¡De verdad estoy… eso es _Disneyland_!

Ben no pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en su cara.

–Sí, rey. Eso es Disneyland. Ahora, ¿vamos a quedarnos aquí parados mirándolo todo el día, o vamos a entrar?

Rey brincó todo el camino hacia la puerta principal, la más grande y estúpida de las sonrisas acentuando sus hoyuelos. Continuó saltando, incluso después de que el miembro del personal escanease sus entradas y Ben intentase convencerla de hacerse una foto delante de la entrada.

–No puedo evitarlo– hizo un puchero cuando Ben le lanzó una mirada exasperada desde el otro lado de la lente de la cámara– ¡Es que estoy muy emocionada!

A medida que avanzaban hacia el parque por un túnel, la ansiedad de Ben se hizo un poco más fuerte. Estaba rodeado por todos los lados de humanos que no conocía. Iban mezclándose y chocándose contra su hombro, y todo eso hacía que su piel se erizase levemente. La urgencia por retirarse (por correr de vuelta al aparcamiento y encontrar un café tranquilo y pasar allí el día en su lugar) era inusualmente intensa.

Ben cerró los ojos intentando serenarse. Podía hacerlo. Por Rey. Por su cumpleaños.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya habían pasado el túnel y aparecido en la calle principal. Estar fuera, al aire libre, era un poco mejor y Ben desvió su atención de nuevo a Rey.

Retrocedió cuando vio que estaba llorando.

Llorando. En Disnyland.

¿Es que ya había estropeado el día por completo?

Pero entonces prestó un poco más de atención, detrás de las lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos había una expresión que nunca había visto en ella.

Estaba _maravillada_.

Vio cómo se empapaba de todo ello, girando lentamente en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. La vio ilusionarse cuando alcanzó a ver la máquina de vapor en la estación de tren y a los Dapper Dans* junto a la estación de bomberos. Y cuando sus ojos se posaron al final de la calle principal (sobre el castillo rosa y azul) Ben deseó haber tenido fuera su teléfono móvil, porque la expresión de su cara era una que le hubiese gustado tener guardada en su bolsillo para siempre.

Agarró su mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Inclinándose un poco, le plantó un beso en la coronilla.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Rey. ¿Qué opinas?

–Es mucho más bonito de lo que podría haber imaginado– suspiró.

Ben no sabía si él podría describir realmente el lugar como “bonito”. A parte de las acaloradas masas y lo caro que era todo, sabía que el lugar era solo yeso e ilusiones. Cualquier adulto racional podía verlo. Este era un lugar para niños.

Pero si a Rey le hacía feliz…

Sonrió y le palmeó el hombro.

–Me alegra que supere tus expectativas. Ahora vamos, cojamos un mapa y empecemos.

Siguieron su camino por la calle principal, aunque muy despacio. Rey quería mirar en cada ventana e insistía en sacarse muchas fotos juntos. Para cuando llegaron al castillo, Ben estaba harto de tener que sacarse otra foto a las (miró la hora en su Apple watch) ocho y media de la mañana.

Por suerte Rey no paró para sacar fotos cuando giraron a la izquierda hacia la zona de aventura. Pasó cada momento señalando pequeños detalles, apretando su mano cada vez que veía algo nuevo.

–¿Es eso–consultó su mapa– La casa encantada de los Tiki?

Ben reprimió un gruñido.

–Sí…

Rey alzó la cabeza hacia él y le miró suspicaz.

–¿No es tu favorita?

–Ni de lejos. Los animatronics de los pájaros son bastante siniestros, y la canción solía quedarse grabada en mi mente por horas. Pero si quieres ir…

Un atisbo de travesura apareció en los ojos de Rey. Su nariz se torció justo de esa forma que Ben encontraba completamente irresistible.

–En realidad sí, lo siento.– no parecía sentirlo en absoluto– Especialmente sabiendo que puede molestarte. Sí. Vamos a entrar. Tenemos que hacerlo.

Le arrastró por el pequeño camino hasta la zona de espera, y en el momento en el que el espectáculo empezó con cinco minutos de retraso, Ben estaba en el infierno.

Era peor de lo que recordaba. Los ruidosos “cliks” y clacks” de los animatronics de cincuenta años eran casi más altos que la música de la atracción y una de las caras tiki de la pared definitivamente estaba estropeada. Pero lo peor era que aun siendo cursi y anticuada, esa estúpida canción era tan pegadiza como recordaba.

Rey salió de allí sonriendo. Y tarareando. Ninguna sorpresa.

–¡Ha sido tan adorable, Ben! No tengo ni idea de a qué te referías antes, ¿siniestro? No seas ridículo. Bueno, ¿qué viene ahora?

Se puso en marcha sin siquiera esperar a que él respondiese.

Ben suspiró.

Esto era por Rey. Era todo por Rey.

Lo siguiente que eligió fue el Paseo por la jungla. Tras esperar en la cola por lo que pareció una absurda cantidad de tiempo para ver animales falsos, subieron a bordo de un bote llamado “Amazon Belle” y los oídos de Ben fueron inmediatamente asaltados por algunos de los peores juegos de palabras que había oído en su vida. El capitán que estaba al frente era particularmente entusiasta, trepando a todos lados y gastándole bromas a Rey, quien se sentaba en el asiento más próximo a él.

–¿Veis ese bambú de ahí, amigos?– el capitán los avisó mientras señalaba un trozo de maleza en la zona más alejada del barco– Crece hasta tener unos seis pisos de altura. Hay quien dice que puede crecer hasta siete, pero eso es una historia para otro día.

Ben se había equivocado antes. _Eso_ era el infierno.

Rey sin embargo, se lo tragó entero. Para cuando el que “Amazon Belle” entraba en el muelle Rey estaba agarrándose el estómago de la risa, con lágrimas cayendo libremente por su cara.

–Estoy empezando a cuestionar mi decisión de salir contigo.– dijo mientras retomaban el camino hacia la zona de aventura– Si ese es tu sentido del humor.

–¿Estás bromeando? ¡Eso ha sido hilarante! Lo que pasa es que eres un aguafiestas, Ben Solo.

Le dio un codazo en las costillas y sacudió su cabeza mientras se aventuraban más lejos. Se acercaron a la montaña rusa de Indiana Jones y Ben sintió un atisbo de interés por primera vez en todo el día. Bueno _esa_ era una atracción que le gustaba de pequeño. La única vez que fue allí con sus padres, su madre se pasó todo el tiempo de espera en la cola haciendo bromas sobre cómo su padre se parecía a Indy. Hasta casi se desmaya.

Ben simplemente no lo veía, pero eso no le impidió pedir que montasen tres veces.

Mirando a la cola, sin embargo, Ben se lamentó al ver cuántas personas estaban allí metidas. Un rápido vistazo a la señal de la izquierda hizo que se le revolviese el estómago. La espera era de aproximadamente dos horas. Rey también pareció darse cuenta.

–Hmm– estudió el mapa, su boca torcida– No soy una gran fan de Indiana Jones. ¿Tú?

Si la fila hubiese sido un poco más corta, quizá habría mencionado que había visto todas las películas varias veces. Incluso “Indiana Jones y el reino de la _jodida_ calavera de cristal”. Pero la idea de estar apretujado en una cola alrededor de dos horas le estaba dando escalofríos. En su lugar se encogió de hombros.

–Es tu día, Rey. Estamos aquí por ti.

Cerró el mapa de golpe.

–Entonces vale. ¡No hay tiempo para todo! Vamos a otro sitio y volveremos si tenemos tiempo.

Ese “otro sitio” fue La casa del árbol de Tarzan.

Ben le echó un vistazo al gigante y artificial árbol que era un noventa y cinco por ciento escaleras y se forzó a sí mismo a reprimir un gruñido. No había querido ir a esa cosa ni de niño.

Sin embargo, Rey estaba fascinada. Subió las escaleras con vigor, parando para examinar todos los detalles y tocar todo los que sus manos alcanzasen. Hizo sonar la campana, se paró a examinar las estatuas de los personajes de la película, que ni siquiera se estaban moviendo, y sonrió al ver el falso equipamiento científico cerca de la salida.

Ben solo se dedicó a seguirla, esperando contra todo pronóstico que Rey no quisiese ir a la Isla de Tom Sawyer.

Por suerte el ferri para llegar allí no fue lo que captó su atención. En lugar de eso fueron a la atracción de Piratas del Caribe y a la Casa Encantada después. Aunque las atracciones en realidad sí estaban bien, Rey salió de sendas atracciones canturreando los temas originales. Siguió tarareándolos, incluso cuando le compró una pequeña bolsa de buñuelos con la forma de Mickey.

Ben prácticamente colapsó en su silla verde mientras Rey empezaba a comerse el primero de los tres pasteles. Comprobó la hora. Solo eran las once en punto, ¿cómo era posible? Aún le quedaban como mínimo diez horas más de esto.

–¿Ben?

Alzó la cabeza, incrustando una sonrisa en su cara.

–¿Sí?

–¿Estás bien?

–Oh. Sí. Estoy bien.

Rey frunció el ceño.

–¿Seguro? Porque pareces un poco molesto.

_Mierda._

_–_ No lo estoy, lo prometo.– agitó la mano restándole importancia, rezando porque no hubiese notado demasiado su actitud seca– De verdad que estoy pasando un buen día.

Los ojos de Rey le examinaron por un momento, pero pareció haber aceptado su respuesta porque terminó de meterse el resto del bollo a la boca.

–¿Quieres uno?– preguntó, sosteniendo el último dulce cubierto de azúcar frente a sus ojos.

Ben negó con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien. No soy el tipo de chico al que le gusta demasiado la comida con forma de Mickey. A demás– levantó su julepe de menta– tengo esto.

–No eres nada divertido, pero sírvete tú mismo.

Se metió el último buñuelo en la boca, fallando un poco y dejando a su paso una mancha de azúcar glas en la punta de su nariz. Rey se chupó los dedos, sin darse cuenta.

Dios, era adorable.

–Uh, Rey.

–¿Qué?

–Tienes un poco… _aquí._ – Ben se acercó a ella y le frotó la punta de la nariz con su pulgar, enseñándoselo a ella antes de limpiarse con una servilleta. Su estómago se retorció un poco cuando vio cómo sus mejillas se sonrosaban ligeramente.

Estuvieron sentados a la sombra unos minutos más. Ben intentando destensarse mientras Rey estudiaba un poco más el mapa. El día no había ido tan mal como podría haberlo hecho. No había tenido ningún ataque de ansiedad y las multitudes no fueron tan horribles. Si seguían a ese ritmo lo que quedaba de día, quizá podía aguantar hasta los fuegos artificiales sin que Rey notase nada.

–Creo que quiero probar la Montaña del rayo y después la Splash Mountain. ¿Te parece bien?

Ben se animó.

Esas eran atracciones que le gustaban. Al menos creía recordar que le gustaban. La tarde definitivamente estaba mejorando. Podía tolerar esperar en la cola si eso significaba disfrutar alguna atracción.

–Y después de eso podemos ir al Reino de la fantasía. ¡Siempre he querido montar en _Es un pequeño mundo_!

Cada parte de él que se había preparado para pasarlo bien instantáneamente se desanimó.

 _Cualquier cosa_ menos eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, sé que dije que publicaría el sábado, pero entre unas cosas y otras (entre decidir de qué color pintaba mi cuarto, por ejemplo) no me dio tiempo a tenerlo revisado y corregido para el sábado y no iba a publicarlo sin echarle un vistazo a los dedazos antes.
> 
> En este capítulo he aprendido qué es el julepe de menta.
> 
> *Dapper Dans: son una especie de grupo corista de época. No tengo mucha más información. Google es nuestro amigo.  
> La verdad es que intentar traducir las atracciones y lugares del parque es una pesadilla, no sólo porque en mi vida he estado en Disneyland (en ninguna de sus variantes al rededor del mundo) sino porque había algunas cosas que no tienen traducción (como los coristas) así que he hecho lo que he podido, haced como yo e imaginad cada cosa como más os apetezca.  
> Espero (esta vez sí que sí) venir el próximo sábado con el capítulo final.
> 
> PD: se viene el DRAMA


	3. El globo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De pequeños mundos, familias y globos

Ben no estaba seguro de qué era peor: andar alrededor de un parque de atracciones abarrotado con la ropa totalmente calada, o sufrir por la canción de _Es un pequeño mundo._

Se había empapado hasta los huesos en la Splash Mountain y a Rey, por alguna razón, apenas le había caído una gota. Se sentía especialmente ridículo mientras deambulaban por ahí cogidos de la mano, ella viéndose tan guapa como siempre y él como una rata ahogada.

Y entonces llegaron a _Es un pequeño mundo._ Era una atracción que representaba todo lo que odiaba. Era cursi y repetitiva, e irritante, y tan jodidamente alegre que quería arrancarse las orejas tan solo treinta segundos después de que el bote entrase por ese estúpido túnel. Por encima de todo eso, la ropa se le estaba pegando y tuvo que encorvarse porque sus piernas eran demasiado largas para el bote.

Quien fuese el que hubiese escrito esa canción necesitaba ser fusilado.

Ni siquiera era la una en punto y ya estaba listo para terminar con esto. Estaba oficialmente harto. Solo había una cantidad de cosas en ese lugar que podía soportar. Amaba a Rey, y sabía que había dicho que haría cualquier cosa por ella, pero cuanto más avanzaban por el infierno del coro internacional de niños, más se cerraban las paredes sobre él.

Necesitaba estar solo, necesitaba algo de espacio para respirar de una puta vez, donde no hubiese ningún animatronic o ningún niño chillando o lugares atestados.

Y bendita Rey. Que alguien la bendijese, porque en el momento que empezó a tensarse, lo notó, acercó su mano y le apretó la suya, sus ojos brillaban con preocupación en lugar de mirar alrededor de la atracción en la que tantas ganas tenía de montarse.

Donde había un principio de ansiedad creciendo en su estómago, había ahora un ladrillo hecho de plomo. La culpabilidad le estaba carcomiendo desde dentro. Estaba siendo egoísta. Un puto egoísta. Este era su cumpleaños. Venir aquí era su sueño y él lo estaba arruinando, igual que arruinaba todo.

Cuando se bajaron del bote cualquier atisbo de sonrisa había desaparecido de la cara de Rey. Sin decir una sola palabra le llevó hasta una esquina cercana y tranquila. Se sentaron en el suelo y Rey le ofreció su botella de agua. Ben la aceptó y tomó un sorbo.

Necesitaba mantenerse firme. ¿Podía parar de ser así de negativo? Solo por un día, es todo lo que necesitaba. ¿Era mucho pedir?

Todo a su alrededor, familias con carritos (familias con bebés y niños pequeños), familias con hijos mayores que daban vueltas por ahí, sonriendo, escapándose un rato y pasándolo bien. Observó, con envidia en sus ojos, lo felices que todos parecían.

Había una niña pequeña con un disfraz de princesa montada a hombros de su padre. Otro chico con un pompero, y su madre estaba persiguiéndole en una zona vacía de la plaza.

_En un instante él estaba de pie en la plaza, con siete años y un globo rojo de Mickey agarrado entre sus, ahora, pequeños dedos. Mama le había mandado allí a pasar el día con la niñera de esa jornada, una mujer que claramente le detestaba. No estaba seguro de qué era peor, las niñeras que eran tan severas que le hacían llorar o las que le sonreían tontorronamente como si fuese un bebé. Había tenido muchas de ambas. Pero esta niñera era diferente, ella solamente parecía odiarle desde el principio._

_Ben no podía recordar su nombre, solo recordaba que se dedicó a ir detrás por detrás de sus zapatillas blancas mientras le llevaba por el parque._

– _¿Dónde quieres ir después, Ben?– preguntó con tono aburrido._

_Ben había mirado alrededor y asimilado todo lo que le rodeaba. Las vistas... los sonidos. A dónde quiera que mirase veía familias felices. Madres y padres. Abuelas y abuelos. Hermanos, hermanas…_

_Y ahí estaba él con su estúpida niñera._

– _¿No puedes venir tú, mamá?– había preguntado esa mañana en la cocina mientras se comía un bol de Cheerios con miel– ¿Papá?_

– _Los siento, chico. Tu madre y yo tenemos una conferencia a la que atender todo el fin de semana. Mucho peloteo que hacer. Política, ya sabes._

_Papá le palmeó la espalda como si estuviera intentando arreglar su ausencia. Otra vez._

– _Sí. Lo sé._

_Estando ahí, en esa plaza, Ben había pedido ir al tiovivo._

– _Ya has montado en esa hoy, pero claro. Lo que sea._

_La niñera le agarró de la mano para arrastrarle de nuevo al Reino de la fantasía, pero en el proceso la mano de Ben se soltó y el globo salió volando fuera de su agarre._

– _¡Mi globo!– gritó, saltando en un intento por recuperarlo. Pero estaba demasiado lejos para entonces, flotando cada vez más arriba en el cielo azul. Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, sus puños se apretaron mientras la tristeza era apartada por la ira._

– _¡Te odio– le gritó furiosamente a la niñera– ¡Te odio a ti y odio este lugar! ¡Quiero irme a casa!_

_Mientras Ben caminaba deprimido tras esas zapatillas blancas hacia la puerta_ _principal, no pudo evitar pensar que si mamá y papá hubiesen estado allí, no habría perdido su preciado globo._

–¿Ben?

Sacudió la cabeza, su visión volviendo a enfocarse.

–¿Mm?

–¿Estás ahí? Creo que te he perdido por un momento.

Ben resopló y le ofreció de vuelta la botella de agua.

–Lo siento. Solo estaba pensando.

–Parecías triste.

Hizo una mueca y recolocó las piernas para estirarlas delante de él. ¿Cómo es que Rey le conocía tan bien?

Cuando no respondió, Rey se volvió más directa.

–¿Qué estabas mirando?– era una pregunta lo suficientemente inocente. Decidió darle una respuesta vaga.

–Las familias.

Rey asintió.

–Yo también las he estado mirando.

La cabeza de Ben se giró para mirar a Rey por completo. La expresión prendada que había llenado sus facciones durante todo el día se había evaporado, remplazada por una mirada melancólica.

Lo había hecho. Había arruinado su cumpleaños con sus estupideces.

–Mira, Rey, lo siento. Solo estoy siendo un aguafiestas, como siempre. Estoy esforzándome por pasarlo bien, te lo prometo.

La mirada triste de Rey desapareció en un instante, un ceño fruncido tomó su lugar.

–¿De qué estás hablando? No estás siendo un aguafiestas.– se acercó a él y apoyó su pequeña mano en su hombro. La calidez floreció dentro de él por su toque– Puedo ver que estás intentando pasar un buen rato por mi bien. Sé que esto no te agrada especialmente. Disneyland , quiero decir.

Ben abrió y cerró su boca. ¿Había sido tan obvio?

–Lo siento.– murmuró, apoyando la cabeza en el tiesto detrás de ellos– Es solo que… las multitudes no son lo mío. Lo sabes. Me he dado cuenta de cuánto querías venir aquí y solo esperaba que todo fuese bien.

El ceño de Rey se frunció aún más.

–Pero eso no es lo que te está molestando, ¿no es así?

–¿A qué te refieres?– Ben parpadeó.

–Sé el tipo de multitudes que te molestan, Ben. Es por eso que no hemos montando en Indiana Jones, pero el resto del gentío que he visto… no es el tipo que normalmente te causa problemas. ¿Qué está pasando _en realidad_?

Ben se removió inquieto otra vez. Se pasó las manos por la cara.

–No tenemos que hablar de esto, Rey. Es tu cumpleaños, no quiero deprimirte.

–Bueno, es mi cumpleaños y quiero que me lo cuentes, así que dime lo que puedas.–Rey se inclino hacia delante y colocó la mano en su mejilla.– ¿Por favor, Ben?

Tragó e intentó apartar a un lado la tirantez de su pecho. Era rey. Solo Rey. _Su_ Rey.

Podía hacerlo.

–Mirando a las familias, solo estaba pensando… en mi familia.

–¿Tu familia?

Ben asintió.

–Venía mucho aquí de pequeño, pero nunca con mis padres. Estaban muy ocupados para llevarme, pero no querían privarme de la experiencia, así que me mandaban con las niñeras, mayormente. Con mi tío una vez, fue un desastre.

Rey se echó para atrás, los ojos abiertos de par en par con desconcierto.

–¿Te mandaron a Disneyland con tu tío Luke? Pero si es el mayor hippie que conozco. Su caravana está llena de pegatinas sobre el anti-capitalismo.

–Dímelo a mí.– Ben se rió entre dientes haciendo una mueca. Giró la cabeza para mirar nuevamente a la plaza– Habré venido aquí un montón de veces, pero nunca me ha gustado. Y ahora… mirando a todas esas familias felices… No he podido evitar pensar que, quizá, le tengo resentimiento a este lugar porque nunca pude ser como los otros niños que veía aquí.

No estaba realmente seguro de dónde habían venido las palabras (no había hablado tanto sobre su familia con Rey, o incluso con su terapeuta, en mucho tiempo), pero mientras las decía, parecía adecuadas. Ciertas.

A Ben le tomó un minuto reunir el coraje para mirar a Rey nuevamente a los ojos. Esos ojos… podían ver a través de él, es por eso que eran lo que más le gustaba de Rey y lo que le aterrorizaba hasta los huesos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, no había lástima en ellos, como había estado esperando. Tampoco había enfado por su egoísmo.

En lugar de eso, sus ojos tenían una mirada que solo había visto en ellos una vez.

– _Es como mi madre solía hacerlo._

Los ojos de Ben recorrieron el pelo de Rey, siempre arreglado con esos tres moños.

–He visto muchas veces Disneyland en la tele cuando era pequeña. Es…–tomó aire profundamente y se mordió el labio– así era como Plutt nos tenía distraídos. Dejándonos ver la televisión todo el día.

Ben se estrujó los sesos intentando recordar si alguna vez Rey había mencionado a alguien llamado "Plutt", pero antes de encontrar la respuesta, ella continuó hablando.

–Él fue mi padre adoptivo durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Un hombre terrible. Se encargaba de muchos chicos de acogida, se quedaba con el dinero, así que la única forma en que realmente podíamos ver el mundo fuera del apartamento y el colegio era viendo la televisión. Y no era tan malo la mayoría del tiempo. Llegué a ir de safari y probablemente haya visto más películas en blanco y negro de las que puedo contar.

Ahora Rey estaba sonriendo para sí misma, pero, como siempre, sus ojos la delataban.

No había rastro de diversión en ellos.

–Pero Disneyland es lo que siempre había llamado mi atención. He visto muchos anuncios sobre ello. Todo el mundo que lo visitaba se veía tan feliz. Familias. Madres y padres y sus hijos… Era todo lo que quería pero nunca he podido tener, oscilando justo delante de mis ojos.

Ben escuchó intentando procesar lo que Rey estaba diciendo. ¿Su Rey (su alegre, divertida e inquieta Rey) realmente había crecido así? Nunca hablaba sobre su infancia, no lo había hecho en los dos años y medio que se habían conocido. Y probablemente Ben no debería haberlo hecho, pero la curiosidad se llevó lo mejor de él y no puedo frenarse…

–Pensaba que habías dicho que tu madre te peinaba.

El ceño de Rey se hizo un poco más profundo.

–Lo hacía, cuando era muy pequeña, apenas lo recuerdo. Pero ella y mi padre me abandonaron en un aparcamiento cuando tenía cuatro años.

–Oh, mierda. Rey, lo siento.

Oficialmente Ben se sentía como un imbécil. Ahí estaba, haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena sobre no ver a sus padres tanto como quería, ¿y sus padres la habían abandonado?

–Puedo oírte pensar, Ben.– Paró, sus ojos saltaron a los de ella– Y sea cuál sea la cantinela de culpabilidad que te estás dando a ti mismo, párala.

–¿Cómo…?

–Te conozco, Ben Solo. No puedes durar dos minutos sin auto-despreciarte, digas o no digas algo. Y así como tú no quieres que te tengan lástima, yo tampoco. No he tenido experiencias chulas de pequeña, pero las estoy teniendo ahora. Tú no tuviste el afecto que necesitabas de tu familia de niño, pero _yo_ soy tu familia ahora.

Toda la culpabilidad y tristeza y vergüenza se deshicieron cuando miró a Rey, pareciendo un rayo de sol sentada junto a él.

–Tienes algunos malos recuerdos de este lugar. Yo no tengo ninguno; así que vamos a hacer nuevos recuerdos juntos, uno buenos, ¿sí?

Era como estar enamorándose otra vez de Rey. Ben se inclinó hacia abajo para besarla suavemente.

–Eso suena bien,–susurró contra sus labios– pero con una condición.

Rey alzó una ceja.

–¿Cuál?

–Jura que hoy no volveremos a ir a _Es un pequeño mundo._

Rey se rió entre dientes.

–Vale, creo que puedo hacerlo.

El primer quehacer tras levantarse fue conseguirle a Ben una nueva camiseta. Examinó las opciones de la tienda de regalos más cercana y eligió un diseño con el que podría vivir: una azul oscuro con Mickeys esparcidos a lo largo de la tela.

Podía haber sido mucho peor. Rey sugirió una camiseta con uno de los enanitos que decía "Gruñón de por vida".

–Pero te representa tanto.– se quejó mientras salía del baño con la camiseta nueva.

La segunda tarea era encontrar algo de comer. Un perrito de maíz más tarde, Ben descubrió que era más tolerante al gentío en el Reino de la fantasía.

Ben se alegró de estar sintiéndose mejor, porque nada se comparaba a la cara de Rey cuando entró en el Reino de la fantasía por primera vez. Se iluminó. Brillaba. Resplandecía. Y él pudo ser testigo de todo ello.

Eso le provocó una sonrisa real por primera vez en todo el día.

Rey daba saltos mientras se montaban en las viejas atracciones del día de la inauguración (Pinocho y Peter Pan y el Señor Toad*), y cuando se subieron a una taza de té, Ben empezó a pensar que quizá _esta_ vez, estaba disfrutando de Disnayland por primera vez.

El amor de Rey por la vida siempre había sido contagioso. Sabiendo lo que sabía ahora sobre ella, sobre su infancia, todo tenía sentido; la forma en que siempre hacía amistad con todo aquel que conocía, la forma en que expresaba alegría por los placeres más pequeños… Era algo que Ben antes no había terminado de entender, pero viéndola aquí, viviendo un sueño que tenía desde su infancia, apreciaba esa capacidad de contagio por primera vez.

Cuando llegaron a la villa de Mickey*, se dio cuenta de que no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Antes de que se pudiese tomar una foto con Mickey, Ben le insistió a Rey para que se comprase un par de orejas.

Rey le insistió a él para que también se comprase unas.

Cuando llegaron al final de la cola para conocer a Mickey, Rey estaba dando saltos otra vez. Incluso de pequeño, Ben nunca había querido conocer a los personajes. Le parecía raro. Hablar con alguien que llevaba un disfraz no parecía natural. Y ya era lo suficientemente malo hablando, para empezar.

Pero Rey no.

En el momento que llegó su turno, Mickey la echó una mirada y abrió sus brazos de par en par. Ben vio con los ojos abiertos cómo Rey caminaba directa hacia los brazos de ratón y le abrazaba por cinco, diez, veinte segundos.

–¿Está bien con eso?– Ben preguntó al fotógrafo calvo en voz baja mientras Rey seguía aferrada a Mickey.

Esperaba una mirada molesta del hombre cuando se separó de la cámara, pero en lugar de eso le sonrió amablemente.

–Mickey siempre sabe cuándo alguien necesita un abrazo,– el hombre le tranquilizó mientras sacaba otra fotografía– y nunca te suelta hasta que estás listo.

Justo como si fuese una señal, Rey se apartó y empezó a charlar con Mickey. Estaba hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que Ben no pudiese entender realmente lo que decía, pero fuese lo que fuese, había lágrimas en sus ojos. Cuando Rey se secó las lágrimas, el fotógrafo les hizo posar.

–¿No quieres ponerte tú también?– le preguntó el hombre, con las cejas alzadas, expectantes.

–Oh, yo no…

–Venga, Ben, _por favor_.

Incluso Mickey le hizo señas para que se acercase.

Podría haber soltado un gruñido, pero no pudo evitar la media sonrisa que apareció en su rostro a la que se acercaba para saludar al ratón. Ben esperaba que Mickey le ofreciese la mano, o que le chocase los cinco, y resultó ser una sorpresa cuando este abrió los brazos para otro abrazo.

Ben tuvo que agacharse un poco, pero tuvo que admitir que no había sido tan raro como siempre le había parecido.

De hecho, era algo agradable.

El fotógrafo tomó un par de fotos más y Ben eligió una de ellas* mientras Rey le daba a Mickey un último abrazo.

Cuando salieron de la casa de Mickey, Ben ya había decidido que iba a comprar y descargar la foto, sin importar lo elevado que fuese el precio.

Vieron el desfile después de eso. Rey saludaba a todos los personajes con el mismo entusiasmo que el niño de cuatro años al otro lado de la calle que se comía un churro. Cuando terminó, montaron en los Dibujos giradores de Roger Rabbit. Luego en Matterhorn. Rey quería probar Autopia, así que Ben aceptó y la dejó conducir como una loca por la pista predeterminada. La machacó en los Astro Blasters de Buzz Lightyear, que fue mucho más divertido de lo que recordaba. Incluso lograron montar en la Space Mountain dos veces más antes de que las luces comenzaran a apagarse y se acercara el momento de encontrar un lugar para los fuegos artificiales.

Rey encontró un sitio perfecto en frente del castillo y se instaló allí mientras Ben iba a buscar unos trozos de pizza. Cuando se terminaron los últimos bocados, Rey insistió en que se tomasen un helado. Ben logró tragarse su orgullo y aceptar un sándwich de helado de Mickey.

–¿Quién está comiendo cosas con la forma de Mickey ahora, eh?– Le tomó el pelo mientras tomaba un mordisco de su propio helado.

Le sacó la lengua en respuesta, la cosa más infantil que había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Ella hizo lo mismo de vuelta.

Quizá estaba bien comportarse como un niño de vez en cuando. Alrededor de ella.

Cuando los fuegos artificiales comenzaron, Ben estaba dividido entre mirar el espectáculo y la cara de Rey. Como había hecho a lo largo del día, eligió la última.

Ver los fuegos artificiales a través de los ojos de Rey era como ver de nuevo los fuegos artificiales por primera vez. Se sorprendía y reía en los momentos justos, su sonrisa de lado a lado, la más grande que hubiese visto nunca.

Y sus ojos… así era como se suponía que debían ser siempre. Brillantes y felices.

Casi al final del espectáculo se centró en el castillo por un rato, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de la música y el destello de los fuegos, pero cuando estalló el último, iluminándolos en una oleada de color y sonido, volvió a mirar a Rey para encontrarse con que estaba llorando.

No eran lágrimas de tristeza, Ben lo sabía bien. Eran lágrimas de felicidad, Corrieron desnudas desde sus ojos por sus mejillas como manzanas hasta los hoyuelos por la sonrisa. Aun así, se las secó rápidamente cuando la música empezó a apagarse.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó una vez que la multitud empezó a dispersarse un poco– Te he visto llorar.

–Durante los fuegos artificiales, solo podía pensar en lo afortunada que soy. Cómo la niña pequeña que empezó mirando a esa televisión habría dado cualquier cosa por estar aquí presente.– Rey buscó su mano y la agarró, enlazando sus dedos con un apretón– Sé que Disneyland nunca ha sido tu favorito, pero me has traído igualmente. Así que gracias, Ben. Me ha encantado cada minuto del día. Es un recuerdo que voy a conservar para siempre.

El corazón de Ben estaba a punto de estallar, estaba seguro. Iba a convertirse en una bola de sentimentalismo allí mismo, en frente del castillo.

–Vamos a actualizar nuestras entradas,– soltó– a pases anuales.

Rey retrocedió.

–¿Qué? ¿Anual? ¿Ben?

–Tengo mucho en mi cuenta de ahorro. Vamos a hacerlo. Podemos venir otra vez el próximo fin de semana.

Ben miró cómo Rey procesaba sus palabras. Parpadeo confusa, le miró con el ceño fruncido y parpadeó un poco más.

–¿Estás seguro?– susurró después de un minuto– Es… Eso es mucho, Ben. Y sé que no te gusta mucho esto. Solo con hoy ha sido suficiente.

Negó con la cabeza.

–Pero no lo es, Rey. Lo creas o no, me he divertido mucho. Me encantan los sitios que te hacen feliz, y este es uno de esos sitio. Te mereces mucha felicidad, Rey.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que tenía los brazos llenos de Rey. La cara hundida en su pecho. Era como sostener su mundo entero.

–Gracias– a penas la escuchó murmurar por encima de la música de fondo, pero estaba ahí.

–A demás,– sonrió contra su pelo– he oído que pronto van a abrir una zona muy grande de Star Wars, y ni siquiera hemos ido a California Adventure, tienen alcohol ahí.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia el principio del parque cogidos de la mano y Ben se hizo cargo de sus entradas, como había prometido. Cuando abandonaron la entrada a la ciudad, los dos sostenían dos nuevos pases anuales para Disneyland.

Rey estaba dando saltos otra vez.

Con solo treinta minutos para que el parque cerrase, Rey le preguntó a Ben qué quería hacer, insistiendo en que era su turno de elegir algo. Una parte de él quería simplemente irse a casa ya en este punto. Los pies le dolían y la idea de dejarse caer en la cama iba más allá de lo agradable.

Pero de nuevo, había algo…

–Sabes,– dijo, considerando todas la rutas alrededor del castillo– acabo de recordar cuál era mi atracción favorita de pequeño.

–¿Y cuál es?

Sonrió.

Agarrando su mano, Ben la guió de vuelta hacia La ciudad del mañana. Allí, a mano derecha, estaba su destino.

–¿El viaje estelar?

–La única e inimitable.

–¿Es como… parecido a Star Wars?

–Bueno, sí.

–Dios, Ben. Eres tan friki.– se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla. Ben sintió como las puntas de sus orejas se calentaban– Pero eres mi friki.

El viaje estelar era mucho más divertido de lo que recordaba, ¿habían modificado el recorrido? No recordaba ir montado en una nave de carreras la última vez. Vitoreó durante toda la atracción, levantando las manos cuando llegaron a la zona del hiperespacio. Incluso fue elegido para ser el espía rebelde. Cuando terminaron, era él quién no podía dejar de sonreír, Rey solo le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento.

Salieron por la tienda de regalos y Ben dejó que su vista se posase por un tiempo en un puesto para fabricar tu propio sable láser, pero podían hacer eso otro día. Definitivamente iban a volver.

El parque cerró oficialmente mientras volvían hacia la entrada. Los miembros del personal indicaban el camino, saludando y deseándoles una buena noche. A su lado, Rey se había apoyado en su hombro, sus ojos cerrándose. Sabía que iba a quedarse dormida en el coche de vuelta a casa.

–Feliz cumpleaños, Rey– susurró mientras cruzaban el Emporio.

–Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de la historia.– arrastraba un poco las palabras al hablar debido al sueño– Me alegra mucho que tú también te hayas divertido.

Ben sonrió para sí. Hoy _había sido_ divertido. Había estado repleto de más diversión de la que había tenido en mucho tiempo. Nada podía mejorarlo.

Casi nada.

Justo antes de que saliesen, justo a un lado de la calle principal, Ben se paró para comprar un globo. Uno azul.

Esta vez lo sujetó con fuerza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primera vez en la vida que cumplo con una feha autoimpuesta para publicar, JA (primera y última (?))
> 
> Los dramas familiares son tan intensos, pobres bebés... Por cierto, no recordaba el episodio del globo y cuando lo estaba traduciendo me he emocionado muchísimo, de parar a beber agua porque mai god.
> 
> *Señor Toad: es uno de los personajes principales de la novela de 1908 "El viento en los sauces" de Kenneth Grahame, y también el personaje principal de la obra de 1929 por A. A. Milne "Toad of Toad Hall" basada en el libro. (Ni idea de quién es este señor, sinceramente)
> 
> * La villa de Mickey: en inglés era "Toontown" no me ha salido ninguna traducción muy clara; es la zona del parque donde están las casa de los personajes o donde "viven", imagino...
> 
> *el asterisco de las fotos con Mickey: en el original dice "Ben picked up the scanned card" la única traducción que he encontrado en todos los sitios que he mirado ha sido "tarjeta escaneada" y no sé a qué se puede referir o si es relamente parte del imaginario de la lengua española; si alguien lo sabe, o tiene otra sugerencia para la traducción, me haría un favor aclarándomelo.
> 
> Aparte de eso, hemos llegado al final de esta adorable historia. Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabeis: cualquier sugerencia es bien recibidia y es un detalle decirle algo bonito a la autora original.
> 
> ¡Muchos besos y cuidaos mucho!

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno pues con esto termino la mudanza de traducciones de FF a Ao3 (suerte que he empezado hace un mes y tengo poco traducido).  
> Planeo publicar el resto de capítulos los dos sábados siguientes, aunque el 14 empiezo otra vez las clases y no sé cómo de rápido se llevará mi tiempo libre...
> 
> No quiero empezar las clases, que alguien me saque de aquí.


End file.
